A completion system is installed in a well to produce hydrocarbons (or other types of fluids) from reservoir(s) adjacent the well, or to inject fluids into the well. To perform sand control (or control of other particulate material), gravel packing is typically performed. Gravel packing involves the pumping of a gravel slurry into a well to pack a particular region (typically an annulus region) of the well with gravel.
Achieving a full pack is desirable for long-term reliability of sand control operation. Various techniques, such as shunt tubes or beta wave attenuators can be used for achieving a full pack. However, in conventional systems, there typically does not exist a mechanism to efficiently provide real-time feedback to the surface during a gravel packing operation.